Don't click this story, click People Need to Know
by MajorGodComplex
Summary: No longer a story. Just keeping it as an example of before and after.   If you liked it you can go to my story titled People Need to Know. It's a rewrite of this story, only in Oneshot form.  I didn't really like this one very much after re-reading it.
1. Prologue

My Hunger Games Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins, nor to my dismay will I ever be. I wish I could write as good as her, but I cannot.**

**A/N: I have to admit, this is my favorite book series ever but I was afraid to write about it for awhile because I was afraid of ruing it….. I hope I don't ruin it. **

_**Prologue**_

My name was Sage Anderson, I was only 12 years old, I had a Mom, and a Dad, and a 4 year old little brother named Trawney who all loved me very much. I had a mediocre life, but that was before the reaping. That was before I died.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here. Maybe I should start from the beginning, from the start of all my troubles. I live in the country of Panem, with the shining Capitol surrounded by 12 districts who all provide things to help the Capitol grow. District 1 is Luxury Items, District 2 is Weapons and Armory, District 3 is Electronics, District 4 is fishing, District 5 is Research, District 6 is Medicine, District 7 is Lumber, District 8 is Textiles, District 9 supplies the electricity, District 10 is Livestock, District 11 (where I lived) is Agriculture, and finally District 12- Coal. Anyways, almost 70 years ago there was a rebellion in what used to be District 13, and every year since a boy and a girl from each district between the ages of 12 and 18 participate in what is known as The Hunger Games. A bloody fight to the death in a large arena broadcasted on television as a lesson so that the districts don't try to rebel again. As you could have guessed district 13 doesn't exist anymore. So that's a brief history of Panem and The Hunger Games.

Every year I used to dread having to watch the bloody events on TV, but the worst part would be when it was someone I knew who went into the Arena, you see not very many people win in our district. Most lose. Most die. This year was the 68th Hunger Games, and I was finally 12, the age I've been dreading since I was old enough to understand that if my name was drawn from the reaping ball to go into the Games, I would probably never come back. I might make it pretty far, but I wouldn't come back, so you can see why there wasn't much celebrating in my family when I turned 12, of course since most of the people here are starving, there isn't much celebrating anyways.

Well, I doubt you like long introductions and prologues as much as I do, so I'm going to start the story now. It might go a little fast, because now that it's all over and done it's hard to remember all the little things people said, and I might confuse you a little because I'm not a really good story teller, but this story needs to be told. People need to know what it was like in there. In the Arena. So you just hang tight, and do the best you can okay? Here we go.

**A/N: How do you like it so far? Review! I take all kinds of feedback, good and bad, so please let me know what you think! The prologue is only short because it's a prologue, the chapters will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 1: The Reaping Day

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for chapter one. I really hope your liking this story. Anyways, I'm just gonna start now.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own The Hunger Games. At all, or anything closely relating the world of Panem. **

_**Chapter 1: The Reaping Day**_

My favorite part of the day is when I first wake up in the morning, and I am able to forget the my world is being pulled out from under me. For just a few seconds everything seems okay.

I woke up the morning of the reaping with that feeling, all though it sounds pathetic that was all I needed to give me the strength to get up. I'm not going to pretend like I was some sort of brave hero, because to tell you the truth I don't think I had ever felt more afraid. It sounds stupid considering that there were thousands of names in the reaping ball, and since it was my first year to enter I only had one name, but believe me when you face that one name that might bring you inevitable death, the idea doesn't seem that stupid. If not me, what other poor child would have to face it? Would it be someone I knew? I girl from my school? I boy on my street? I don't really remember much of that morning now that I think about it, but I do remember that feeling of dread.

Once I woke up I ran into my parents room and dove into my mothers soft, loving arms, then I gave my father a hug. I love hugging my father, his strong protective arms make you feel like if you leave them your world will shatter. Who knows? It might. What I would give now for a hug from my father. We had a special bond, I always used to talk to him about everything, and he would give me advice. He always new what I was thinking or feeling, I guess that's why when he asked me how I was doing, I knew better than to lie to him.

There are some things I remember about that morning, but then again lots of things I don't. Like, for example, I don't remember what I ate for breakfast, or what I said to my little brother before we left that morning, and I don't remember all the empty faces I passed on the road to get to the square. However I remember the actual ceremony.

My dad signed us in and all the 12-18 year olds were filed into the roped off areas. Oldest in the back, to the younger ones like me who were filed into the front. Looking back on it I really wish there was a way I could've ran. Ran away from the world and my troubles, or maybe just killed myself right then and there. I stood right next to my best friend in the entire world, Cathor Lawrence. We'd known each other since we were babies, because my mother and his mother were always great friends. Anyways after we were filed to the front the ceremony started. I really hate how they drag the ceremony out for so long. As the mayor reads the long, boring history of Panem, I looked up on the podium and saw the two reaping balls full of names. One for the girls, and One for the boys. I only had one slip of paper, but Cathor had 7, because of something called the tesserae, which is where if needed you can sign up for a months worth of oil and grain in exchange for extra names in the reaping ball. Cathor received 7 extra names. I looked at Cathor, and I noticed he must have been as terrified as I am, if not more. I looked at him and whispered in his ear that it was going to be okay. "You only have four names, and I only have one." I said to him, "It's going to be okay."

"But Liam, he has 44 names. 44!" Liam was his older brother, he was 18 and this would be his last year. He had 7, one for each year he was eligible, and then 37 tesserae. I could understand why he would be scared for him, how terrible would it would be to see your brother killed on live TV?

After the "brief" history of Panem, the mayor read out the names of the victors of District 11, which didn't take very long considering there were only 3, but only two are still alive. Chaff, who won the 45th Hunger games, and Seeder but I don't really recall which games she won. I do know that she won with a simple strategy of being able to gather food so she lived while everyone else starved to death.

Then Sadie, District 11's peppy new escort walked on stage, her bright pink hair bouncing as she walked. It was her first year, so that probably explains why she's was so happy. She hasn't had to endure year after year of preparing young kids for slaughter. Once she got to the center of the stage, where the reaping balls were placed, and said with an annoying nazely capitol accent voice "It's time to draw the names for the 68th Hunger Games! Good luck, and good games!" I've never had good luck, and those vial games are _anything _but good.

Then, she reached into the bowl, moved her hand around, and drew out the fatal slip. It seemed to me like it was almost in slow motion. Then she took a deep breath, and drew the name. "Sage Anderson." For me, at that moment, time stopped. I didn't know what to do, because now I was facing certain death. I didn't really realize what was happening, it was almost like I looking up at myself, and I saw myself being herded up to the stage, and the pitying faces of those who always feel sorry when a 12 year old is chosen for The Games, Cathor looked hysterical, trying to push his way up to the stage towards me, and being calmed down by the people close to him. Then I saw my mom and dad, they looked stricken. One name, one name in thousands. My 4 year old little brother was crying hysterically, he was too young to understand what was happening, but old enough to realize that his older sister wasn't coming back. It was almost like I was already dead. I was as good as dead that's for sure.

Then I realized that I missed them drawing the name of the boy who was going up with me, Cathor again looked hysterical, and like he couldn't believe it, only this time he didn't move. He just stood there. I assumed that meant his older brother was chosen and I couldn't believe it. I never really knew Liam that well other than to know that he was Cathor's brother, but then I saw Cathor himself move onto the stage and I realized that Liam wasn't chosen at all. Cathor was.

I would be fighting to the death with my best friend in all of Panem.

**A/N: End of chapter one! How do you like it so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2: Last goodbyes

**A/N: Hey again, so a few things. 1. Cathor has 7 slips, no more, no less. I made some mistakes with that, because at first he had 7, then he had 7 tesseraes meaning he would have 8, then he said he had 4. To clear this up, I accidentally made a few mistakes. He had 7. Meaning 6 tesseraes. Clear? And then the 2****nd**** thing I wanna say is Thanks a lot to Amara Kingley for being my first review and catching this mistake. So with that said, read away. Oh, and feel free to check out some of my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: Wasn't this painful enough the first two times? Your making me say it again? I do not own… *wince***

_**Chapter 3: Last goodbye's**_

We stood on stage, and listened to the mayor say a few things that I don't remember, than we were ushered into our districts Justice Building. Before the games started I had never been into the building, but it wasn't really anything to write home about. Don't get me wrong, it was more magnificent than my house, or any other building I've seen, but it wasn't what people make it out to be. Maybe I'm only saying that because when I was there it was awaiting my death. Things never look beautiful when in the face of pain and sorrow.

Then it was time for the visits, first my mom and dad came in. My mom did a lot of crying, and told me she loved me about a million times, then had to be removed from the room. It was clear she knew I wasn't going to come back, even my own mother had no hope for me at that point. That left just me and my dad. "Sage," He said to me. "No matter what happens, I love you more than words can express. If you don't make it back, just know that no matter what I'm proud of you, and I'll be watching out for you." I didn't really understand how he could be of much help while I was in the arena other than sponsers, but my family is too poor to sponser me. Than, once we knew there wasn't really anything more either of us could say, it became too much for me. I knew there would be cameras when I boarded the train, but I didn't care. Let them pick me out to be the weakling, let them target me. I should care, but at that point I just didn't. So I sat there, and cried into my fathers strong arms until it was time for him to leave. I knew that this was a problem that even Dad couldn't fix. It's funny, I always thought he could handle any problem. Guess somethings are just too big, but, he did the best he could do. On his way out I was able to decipher one last sentence. "Promise me you'll try, and remember I love you." Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I said "I love you too Dad." The last words I said to him.

Then Cathor's mother came in, and gave me a huge hug before saying to me in a serious tone "Ally with him, please. Just promise me you will, I need to know he has a friend out there, and someone to trust."

"I promise." I said to her, and then, if I thought I had lost it before, then you wouldn't believe how hard I cried once she left. I had no more visitors, so it was okay for me to cry before being ushered into the train, I was alone. So I cried. I didn't even realize till later that I never got to say goodbye to Trawney.

Then a peacekeeper came in and lead me to the train, when I got inside our Escort Sadie was there with Cathor. "Sage, do you know Cathor?" She said in a tone that sounded like she was some sort of first year teacher. "Yes I know Cathor, we've only been best friends our entire life." I said sharply, because right then I didn't really care who I hurt. She was from the Capitol, she was an enemy. "Well then, it should make since if you use the Ally Strategy. Never mind though, we'll talk about it with Chaff at supper. I hear we're having orange chicken tonight!" Obviously she didn't even realize what it would be like to be thrown into the arena with your best friend, all she cares about are winning strategies and orange chicken. Whatever that was.

After Sadie left me and Cathor finally had a chance to talk to each other. We hadn't spoken a word since we were chosen. "You know what this means right?" He said to me. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I knew he liked to talk so I just said "What?" with a puzzled expression on my face. "Only one of us, if any of us, will make it out alive. You're my best friend, and even if we ally, it's temporary, after the games, I'll never see you again." I knew he was right. "Are you saying we shouldn't ally?" I asked him, genuinely wanted to know because of the promise I made his mother. "No! Of course I think we should ally, I'm just saying I hate the Capitol."

"SHHH!" I hushed him, because if they heard him say that, they could kill him, or worse. "What are they going to do to me huh?" He said, "I'm already facing certain death!"

"But our family's," I said. Then he realized what he said, "do you think anyone heard me?" He whispered to me, "No, we're under the air vent. You were lucky." I whispered back, then we continued the conversation, only this time talking about happier things. We talked about funny memories, like the time we accidentally dropped some apples on this guys head while harvesting the orchards during harvest time, and we talked about the time when Rose Perkins made a crown out of something she thought were flowers, but they turned out to be stickerburrs and got stuck in her hair. We talked about anything but the Games, which we knew would be talked about during dinner. Then the question we'd been avoiding came up, and we talked about our last goodbyes with our family, and I told him of the promise I made to his mother, although I didn't tell him the promise my father asked me to make. I didn't want to bring it up right now, because me promising to try to win, is like me promising to try and get Cathor killed and I couldn't bare that right now. I just couldn't handle anymore sadness, all though I knew that at that point in my short life, nothing was under my control. My life _was_ sorrow.

That may sound melodramatic, but just hear the rest of the story and you'll see. Hasn't been all rainbows and laughter so far has it? If so than I must not be telling it right.

**A/N: Okay, that's the end of Chapter 2. Liked it? Please review! It would mean a lot to me…. prettttyyyy pleaseee? Okay, done with begging. ANYWAYS. Feel free to check out some of my other stories. I have 2 Maximum Ride stories, one other Hunger Games story, and a Percy Jackson story. So yeah, read those too... and enjoy them :P **


	4. Chapter 3: The Train

**A/N: Hey! I'm back :) I hope you like this chapter! Oh and mistake with the last chapter, it was chapter two, but I accidentally titled it chapter 3... So yeah, this is chapter 3... I'm confusing. **

**Disclaimer: Ugh. I do not own.**

_**Chapter 3: The Train**_

After talking to Cathor for what must have been an hour, I decided to go into my private chambers, or where I would be staying on the train. The rooms on our train were amazing. I have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a shower with not only cold water, but hot water too! The only way we were able to get hot water at home is if we boiled it, so the hot water was usually reserved for cooking.

Then Sadie came in my room and showed me the drawers filled with fine clothes for the tributes to wear, and told me that everything was at my disposal but I had to be ready for dinner an in hour. So I sat in a chair next to the window, and watched the tree's go by, and watched us pass by some different districts on our way to the capitol. While I watched I thought, and Is started to think that maybe I actually had a chance to win this thing. I'm tiny, so no one will think of me as a threat. I've never had any special skills. Most tributes need some sort of talent. I do have one thing that could help me, I've always been the fastest runner in the class, all I have to do is lay low, and be ready when danger comes and I might have a chance. Cathor could climb trees really well, that's something. Before I knew it, it was time for dinner.

I walked through the narrow corridor of the train and into a small dining hall. There is a big table in the middle of the room, where Cathor is sitting next to a man who must be Chaff. See, if you win The Hunger Games, not only do you get to live in a luxury house in the victors village, but you have to be mentor to all the next tributes, at least until another victor from your district comes along. Chaff was our mentor. He was in his late 30s, but he didn't have an arm. He lost it in his Hunger Games, but refused to get a prosthetic replacement. When I came into the room he was drinking, then he excused himself and stumbled off drunk into his private chambers. I sat down next to Sadie, and they brought out a feast of food.

The food came in courses, first this weird soup, with what looked like Egg in it. Then we had a tossed green salad, we a raspberry dressing, next we had this chicken stuff marinated in orange on top of a grain called rice, finally a chocolaty dome cake topped with berries. Now I could see why Sadie was so excited about dinner. I had never been so full in my entire life, and I could tell Cathor felt the same way, however for someone who had never had enough to eat, rich food like that could be too much. I soon developed a terrible stomach ache. I feel like I'm going to lose my meal, but I stay determined to hold it down.

After dinner we went into the room with the TV to watch a recap of the reaping. First we saw a skinny 14 year old from District 1 chosen, but then a fierce looking 18 year old boy volunteered to take his place. One by one we see people step forward, sometimes Volunteers step up to take there place, most often not. Besides the District 1 boy we see a boy with a broken arm in a sling looking terrified from District 5, a beautifully fearless 16 year old girl from District 4, we saw a scared little girl like us from 6 and noticed that no one volunteered to take her place, and a boy from District 8 who looked like he might actually be competition. Then we came on for District 11. You could see my terrified face in a trance as I walked on stage, and Cathor trying to get to me, and my brother in hysterics, and my fathers solemn expression. Then Cathors name is called, and he stunningly takes his place next to me. Then it switched to District 12, and we saw two poor looking kids around 13 come onto the stage. For some unknown reason I thought they might make good allies, they just looked… kind. Sometimes in these games you need a little kindness. Then they cut to the Panem anthem, and the program is over.

I went into my room again after that, and shortly after Cathor knocked on my door. "Hey, Sage. I almost forgot to tell you, your Mom had something to give you, but she was taken from the room before she had the chance. She came in to see me afterwards and gave it to me to give to you." Then he held out my mothers wedding ring. Before than, I had never seen her with it off. Then Cathor spoke again "Tributes are aloud to take one token from there homes into the Arena, she thought this would be good for you to have, to remember them by."

"Thanks for bringing this to me." I said to him. "It was nothing," He replied. "No, really. It means a lot. You're the best friend a girl could have." Then he looked a little nervous, and he had some sort of expression I thought looked like guilt, and hurried off. I shook it off, what could he have to feel guilty about? Now I know I should have been a bit more cautious.

I was extremely tired. Could it have really been just that morning that my name was drawn from the reaping ball? It seemed to me then like ages ago. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I had never taken a shower before, but all I had to do was press a few buttons and the warm water and bath soaps were washed over me. It felt like spring rain was washing over me. Then I got out and wrapped myself in a warm towel, slipped on a nightgown from the drawer of clothes and slipped into the nice plush bed.

While I was asleep I dreamed, I dreamed of a meadow with flowers, and of safety. I dreamed of a world different from my own, where my little brother could grow up without the harsh demands of the capitol. It was the best dream I've had in ages. Then my dream changed, I saw cold darkness. Then I saw my little brother, now my age, getting ready for the reaping day. Then I heard his name being called, and him walking up to the stage. Then I saw him in the harsh arena being brutally murdered. The scene changed to my father and mother, weeping over the loss of there second child. Then the screams of my brother echoed back to me. I awoke with a start, got out of bed, and stared out the window to think again.

**A/N: Second chapter done! I hope you liked it. Please review, or don't…. Just kidding, review… please…. Yeah, ANYWAYS. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. **

**Thanks to xErraticx for reviewing!**

**~Awesomegirl13**


	5. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

_**Chapter 4: Opening Ceremony**_

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just kept putting it off, cause there's only like, 3 people reading it, but I enjoy writing even though no one reads it, and you guys matter too so I'm gonna keep writing for you :) **

**Disclaimer: If I wrote an amazing book like The Hunger Games I wouldn't be wasting time on Fanfiction sites. **

The next morning I woke up realizing I must have fallen asleep while looking at the stars, and the districts pass by. This time the sleep was dreamless. I got up and changed into a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Then I decided it was time for breakfast, and headed down before everyone else. Since I'm going to be entirely honest in the story for you, I really, really loved Capital food, it was amazing. At breakfast they gave me something they called Hot Chocolate, which was like a frothy warm sweet drink, that's kind of hard to explain , and it's made with an ingredient called Chocolate. I also ate some toast, buttered with Jam. They served me bowls full of delicious fruits that I've only dreamed about while working in our orchards. I ate as much as my stomach could fill, than I started feeling a little guilty when thinking about all the starving people back in my district in stopped. Just then Cathor walked in. "Didn't want to wait for me huh?" He said jokingly.

"I just can't help thinking about our family at home, probably starving, and then I feel guilty about loving this food so much!" I reply, because I figured he of all people would understand my sudden lack of appetite. "Well," He replies, "We're being sent into an arena to die, I think we should be able to enjoy our final meals without feeling guilty." Point taken, I think, and start stuffing my face with the fresh meats and pastries they bring out. A short time later Sadie came bouncing into the room, cheerful and peppy as usual, followed by Chaff and his terrible hangover.

Once they sit down Sadie starts reading out the agenda for the day, in a few hours we will arrive at the training center, and meet our stylists for the Opening Ceremonies that night. I guess it's going to be a pretty long day. I wasn't too excited about meeting my stylists, they are the people who make you look good for you opening ceremonies, your interviews, and then before the games. Oh and if you win they make you look good for the Victory Tour also, I'm pretty sure whatever the dress me in won't be pretty. It's funny though, because when you want time to move slow it really seems to speed up. We arrived at the training center in no time, then I was whisked away to the room in which I was greeted by my excited pep team.

I never quite understood how they did it, it's like preparing sheep for slaughter. Year after year they get a new batch of kids, then they make them look good, then they watch us die, but yet they still come back for more. Who would even want to be a stylist? How do these people think these games are fun? I guess it's easy when your not the ones dying. My prep team included a plump man died entirely pink, apparently his name was Drenner, a tall women with tight blond ringlets in her extremely long hair named Safire, and a girl with an upturned nose and a tattooed face named Casael. They introduced themselves and then started filing my nails, plucking my eyebrows, waxing my legs, and doing other painful things to make me look attractive. Honestly I would have been fine ugly, good looks don't win you the Hunger Games. I guess good looks help with sponsors though.

Then they were ushered out of the room by a hideous lady that must have been my stylist. I hated her immediately. I'm not quite sure why though, maybe it was the way her puke green hair fell over her eyes, or the way she walked in the room like she was better than anything she touched, it could have even been the fact that she told me her name was Neptusa. What kind of name is Neptusa? It's just stupid. Probably it was just the fact that she seemed to take so much enjoyment in the fact that she was preparing me for slaughter, I don't know why, but I hated her the moment I laid eyes on her. "Oh you must be Sage." She exclaimed, although she said my name the same way one might say "broiled cabbage."

"That's me." I replied, my tone dripping with dislike. She ignored my comment and went on. "So I've put a lot of consideration on how you should appear for the opening ceremony. It should be hard, but I'm pretty sure with some hard work we can make you look stunning." Well then. I thought, I guess we both feel the same way about each other. I hate her, she's disgusted by me. This should be fun…...

Every year for the opening ceremonies we, the tributes, are supposed to wear an outfit that represents our district. "So," began Neptusa, "Your district provides the Capitol with things like fruits, and herbs, and vegetables, and even cotton."

"And…?" I interrupted.

"I think it would be good to do something not many stylists have done before." She started to say. Uh oh, I thought, this can't be good. She cleared her throat and continued. "I think it would be a good idea if you dressed up as a big blob of cotton." You have got to be kidding me, I thought. "Cotton?" I asked.

So that's how me and Cathor ended up as giant pieces of Cotton for our opening ceremonies. Both of our stylists were new, they must've been. It's completely stupid. Matching blobs of cotton. That's just stupid, it doesn't even do a good job portraying my district, Cotton isn't even our main crop. At least I didn't end up being a vegetable.

Later that night, dressed in my cotton outfit, me and Cathor sat outside City Circle, with all the other victors in wooden chariots. We were joking about how stupid our costumes were, and laughing at everyone elses, it helps to joke about things sometimes. Takes away the nerves. The people from District 7 were trees, that was pretty funny to see. The District 1 tributes looked stunning in beautiful glittering Jewels, because they were luxury items. We began to make our way in our chariots around the city, but it was a pretty miserable ride. The entire time I felt like I was going to fall out of the Chariot, and we weren't near as amazing at District 1's. The audience cheered loudly for them, you could tell they would be favorites. They had some polite clapping for us, but no one took much notice. I thought about playing that as my angle, I could just not be noticed, maybe I could just disappear, and no one would notice until I've won. Ha. Winning, funny concept. I crack myself up. Like I actually had a chance.

Anyways, the point is, nothing really special happened about the opening ceremonies, and there wasn't much chance of any sponsors coming our way. District 11: just too scrawny 12 year olds. I bet the Capitol people working for 11 that year probably just thought of us as a dud bunch. Maybe we were a dud bunch.

After the ceremony I was escorted into my room in the training center, where I would live until the games began in a week, and went up to my room to change out of my cotton outfit. I just wanted to go to bed, because seeing all of us victors together, for the first time, really made me think about what little chances I had. So I got into bed and wondered what my mom and dad thought about the ceremony, or if my little brother even recognized me dressed up as a giant cotton ball. Then I thought about how much I hated my stylist, and then about the games. Then I fell asleep to more nightmares, praying for morning to come soon.

**A/N: Another chapter done :) I hope you liked that one. It might not be to good cause I wrote it in the car on the way to my vacation. You're probably gonna get like, 5 more today, because I had 7 hours to write and no Internet till now. Anyways, review! It might make me happy... **


	6. Chapter 5: Strategies and Training

_**Chapter 5: Strategies and Training**_

**Disclaimer: Do I own The Hunger Games? Absolutely… Yes…. Kind of…. Maybe…. A little bit….. No…. Not at all… I wish I did. **

**A/N: Hey again. I hope you like this chapter. Here we go. Honestly I had no need to write an authors note, but I'm a creature of habit and I always do this. So here's the next chapter.**

Have I mentioned how much I hate nightmares? Well, I think that nights must've been the worst yet. It may sound silly saying this now, but I don't really remember what the nightmare exactly was. I just remember the aftermath. Sitting in my bed with my arms tucked around my leg crying almost silently. That night made me decide on something for the first time. I wasn't just going to try and make it as for as I could, I was going to do something no one else had done in the games before. You see, what the Capitol does to the children of Panem is inacceptable, and I knew that I couldn't change The Hunger Games, but at least I could try. As my own personal act of defiance, I wasn't going to win.

Now, I know what your thinking, "your not going to win? THAT'S stupid. At least try to win, for your little brother," but my brother, that was exactly why I was going to do this. I needed to change this, so that he would never have to go through what I went through, and so that if one day he wanted a family then maybe he could have one and not have to worry about losing his children. I loved him more than life itself and for him, I was willing to lose my life. In the process, I was going to save my best friend.

That's right folks, from the beginning I planned to lose, planned to die. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure Cathor won. Would it really be any help? In my mind it was. Would my plan work? I sure hoped so. Was it stupid? Absolutely, but lucky for me, I was no stranger to stupid.

After this great discovery and planning of strategies on my part, Sadie came bouncing into my room as usual telling me about the "big big day!" ahead of me. I went into the kitchen for another breakfast feast. Man, I loved waffles. It really is a shame I didn't have it till my last days. Soon Cathor and Chaff entered the dining room, and sat down. "You need to plan strategies." Chaff told us, and I decided it probably wasn't a very good idea to tell everyone 'Hey guys, guess what? I'm practically going to kill myself! Yay!'….. So I decided it might be best to keep my mouth shut, and not tell anyone my plans. Definitely not Cathor, he would object to them for sure. In fact, I wouldn't be very surprised if he was planning to keep me alive. "Do either of you have any special skills? Or are you entirely useless?" Chaff continued. "Pretty much entirely useless." I said, which got a laugh out of Cathor.

"Well, Sage is a pretty good runner, and I've always been good at climbing tree's…" He replied to Chaff's question. "I guess we could try to work with that. Hopefully you'll learn some new tricks in training and be able to score at least a decent 5 in your private gamemaker sessions." Chaff said, totally ignoring my comment about being entirely useless.

"Hurry up!" Exclaimed Sadie, after she looked at her watch. "We're going a little bit off schedule, but nothing a little bit of running won't fix. Hurry, hurry, we can't be late for your first training session!"

"Psh, yeah right. Like Sadie could run in those heals." I whispered to Cathor, making him give me a glowing smile. "Speaking of training" Chaff said "Would you two prefer to be trained separate, or together?"

"Definitely together." Cathor replied. Then we headed down for training.

The training room was large, with different stations set up for different things. There was a camouflage station (which I immediately knew I would be good at), and a archery spot, and some weights to lift, and even a knotting station and climbing ropes. I decided that I would work really hard at everything, I would need to in order to keep myself alive long enough to help Cathor win. "Lets start with camouflage, it looks pretty easy, and I think we should get around to try and learn everything." He said, as if reading my thoughts.

I thought camouflage was pretty fun, it was like painting yourself with dirt! Let's just say Cathor didn't find it as amusing as I did, to say the least. Then we went on to knot tying, which I was okay at, and then a little station where you learned all about edible berries and stuff like that. That was one thing I didn't understand at all, but Cathor explained it all to me at lunch. Lunch was funny, because you could tell that the Careers were already picking and choosing who they wanted in their packs. They were getting around to everyone, making friends (and enemies), and they all sat together acting like they were having a jolly time when in actuality, they must've been as scared as the rest of us were. The rest of the tributes were just kind of huddled up in little groups of 2, or just sitting by themselves facing a wall eating joylessly. I understand their reasons though. If I wasn't already best friends with the male tribute from my district, I certainly wouldn't try to be friendly. It's hard to make friends here, or even allies, because you know that even though we laugh and talk on the outside, in the inside we're planning their deaths.

After lunch we worked on things like archery, and climbing, and knife throwing, and things like that.

When the day was up, we quietly went to bed. Tomorrow would be the gamemakers session. See, after the first training day you have a private training session with the gamemakers looking in upon it. They see what you do, and then give you a score that's broadcasted on TV so that sponsors can see whether your worth it or not.

The next day was similar to the first. Nightmares, wake up, stare out the window, get dressed, go downstairs, eat breakfast, listen to Cathor and Chaff plan strategies/allies, then do down to training. That's when things became different. This time I didn't have Cathor to train with. First they called the girl from District one, then the boy, then the girl from District 2, then the girl, etc. etc. Then, after what seemed like forever, it was my turn. I shakily stood up and walked into the door. I still hadn't really decided what to do for the gamemakers yet. Once I got in and saw they weren't really paying attention anyways, I decided to do a bunch of the stuff I seemed good enough at. I ran some laps around the training room, I did some camouflage/paint work, and I tied some knots. Before I knew it, it was time to go. "That wasn't as hard as I thought it might be." I said to Cathor after I got outside the room. "They weren't paying attention anyways, so I just ran around and tied some knots."

That night at dinner, I was pretty certain I didn't get an extremely high score, but I was sure I didn't get a low one either. When we went into the room with the Television, I was practically shaking. I didn't really pay much attention to much of the tributes, but I noticed that the same beautifully fearless District 4 girl I noticed from the reaping recaps, and have seen as one of the career leaders, had gotten an 11, which was hardly ever done. When it was our turn I saw that Cathor got a 6, and me a 5, which was pretty much as expected. Even though I knew I didn't do very well in training, I guess I still felt pretty disappointed about my average score. Everything about me in these games was average so far. I'm not exceptionally scrawny so that people might underestimate me, like Johanna Mason from last years games. No one would think I was anything special like they would the girl from District 4. To top it all off, I got an average score.

For the first time in a long time, I went to bed that night emotionless. I must have been tired, I don't even really remember going to my room, or taking a shower, or changing, or even getting in bed. I didn't have a nightmare either. It's almost when I went to bed, I was peaceful. It was unnerving.

**A/N: Okay, I've finished another chapter! I hope you liked it. **

**Most of my chapters have been a little slow so far, but don't worry, they should pick up a bit once we get more into the games.**

**Review!**

**-Awesomegirl13**


	7. Chapter 6: The Interviews

_**Chapter 6: The Interviews**_

**Disclaimer: Are disclaimer's boring, annoying, and depressing? Yes. Most of the time they are. Do I own The Hunger Games? No… no I don't….. See what I mean, it's annoying for me to write, plus it's boring which makes it annoying for you to read, and it's just plain depressing that I have to keep reminding myself that I'm not a bestselling author… yet. **

**A/N: Hi again, Here is the authors note that you have grown used to seeing before every chapter. Maybe it's stupid for me to make it a routine, now when I actually have something important to say no one will read it! Oh Well. **_**SOMETHING IMPORTANT: **__**I'm going to give you a contest in the Authors Note at the end of this chapter, so make sure you read it! **_

I woke up the next morning in my families little shack in Disctrict 11. My mother was standing over me trying to wake me up saying gently "Sage, Sage Baby, it's time to wake up, you've slept through breakfast." Oh well, so I slept through breakfast, it's not that big a deal. I would just wake up, and walk with Cathor to school, then afterwards we would go home and watch some of the Hunger Games…. The Games! Oh no… oh no, no, no, no.

"Sage… Sage…. SAGE! Wake up! Today's the day of the interviews! We have another big, big day ahead of us!" Great. Just great, I thought, I wasn't in 11. Probably never would be again… I was back in the Training Center preparing for the games. Well, one part of my fantasies of home were correct: I had slept through breakfast.

All that day was spent preparing for my interview. I had to practice stupid stuff like walking in heals with a book on my head, and twirling in a fancy dress with Sadie. Then I had to meet with Chaff to practice the content of my interview.

"So," He began, "Have you thought much about what you are going to say in your interview?"

"Well, I thought I would just be myself, and everyone would just love me?." I replied, but it came out as more of a question than a statement. "No. Absolutely not." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Face it honey, your average, your boring, your not necessarily pretty, or strong, or outgoing, and if you be yourself everyone is going to hate you. I can't handle you being booed off the stage." He said harshly. "Gee thanks, I guess now thanks to you my idea of being confident is ruined." I said just as harshly back to him.

Ignoring me and acting like he didn't even hear my comment he said, "Maybe we could play you as the shy humble girl. Just act like you're so amazed that a little girl from District 11 could even have the honor of competing in these games. They eat that stuff up." Of course I thought that was stupid, I might have been a good actress, but not good enough to actually convince the people that I thought of that bloodbath as an honor. I didn't say this though, because I just wanted to get this meeting over with. "I think I could handle that well enough." Was all I managed to say. Then he dismissed me and I went to go meet my stylist Neptusa. Of course I wasn't very thrilled about this, I absolutely hated Neptusa and her terrible ideas she called 'fashion'.

She greeted me with her snobby turned up nose at the door telling me she had finally found something that would make me look somewhat decent. I walked in and she presented me with a short, sparkling flowered pink dress. I always hated the color pink, don't ask me why, I just did, and when I say the dress was flowered I meant it actually had real flowers on it. Ick!

After changing into the dress, and having my hair done my Neptusa, I looked into the mirror. As much as I hated Neptusa, and the color pink, I do have to admit that I looked absolutely stunning. My hair was piled up on my head, looking beautiful in a way I never thought it could. I tried not to hide the fact that I didn't hate it from Neptusa though, I couldn't giver her that satisfaction of thinking I was amazed. "It's….. interesting." I spit out, trying to hide my utter glee. "Great, I knew you'd love it, after all, everyone always loves my styles." She boasted, then started doing my nails.

After I bit she whisked me out of the styling room and I joined Cathor ready to head on to wear the interview was. Once I saw him, It took everything I had not to burst out laughing. However, my efforts didn't work. "You're!... Wearing!... PINK!" I finally managed to get out in between bursts of laughter, because he was wearing an ugly suit the same color pink as mine, also with flowers all over it. "I guess out stylists tried coordinating outfits again. Because it worked so well last time." Cathor spit out, hatred dripping from his tone. "Maybe if he jumps off a bridge, it'll spare the next pair of tributes the embarrassment of wearing cotton ball suits and flowered outfits." He said.

Before I knew it, everyone else had done their interviews, and all that was left was me, Cathor, and the District 12 Tributes. That meant it was my turn. Ceaser Flickerman, the man who gave the interviews, was an… interesting man. He was nice though, and when a tribute was in a tight spot with their interview, Ceaser always helped them out. This year is hair was an ugly green color, that reminded me of my brother Trawney's baby spit-ups. To much information? Sorry.

I walked up, and sat in the big lounge chair. "So, you're Sage right?" Ceaser asked, a merry smile on his lips. "Yeah, yeah that's me." I said nervously. "Like the plant." Looking back on it I don't think I could've sounded stupider. Like the plant? Really? Ceaser laughed good naturedly, and luckily for me everyone else followed. "So, Sage, what was your reaction when your name was drawn?" _Here we go, time to play my part. _"Well," I began, " I guess I was just shocked at first, but then so proud and humbled to be able to partake in this amazing event representing District 11!" I said, feigning excitement. Maybe it was overkill, but hey, those capital people were so stupid they believed every word of it. Some even clapping at my excitement. It sickened me.

"So Sage, tell us about your family back in good 'ole District 11." Ceaser said, and I hesitated. "Go on," He continued.

"Well," I began warily. I hadn't really prepared for this. Going ahead I sad "Well, I have a Mother, and a Father, and then my 5 year old brother Trawney. He's the cutest thing you'll ever see!" I said to Ceaser, and all of Panem. Then he asked another question, "And if you could say one thing to your little brother right now, what would it be?" He asked me. This was it, this was where I opened up. I guess I just pretended I was talking to him, I pictured him in front of me, then swallowing my hate for the Capitol, I talked to him.

"Trawn, sweety. I just wanna tell you that everything is going to be okay." Then I think I tear trickled down my cheek. "Don't be scared for me. I know what I'm doing," Which wasn't a lie, I did know exactly what I was doing, it was just a bad idea. I went on, "District 11 is going to have another grand victor." I said to him, but the whole time I was thinking, _it's just not going to be me._

"Well then I think that's all the time we have for your interview, and don't worry Sage, I'll be rooting for you in these games! Good luck!" Then I walked off the stage, and was barely aware of Cathor's interview which was pretty much about as awkward as mine. Until Ceaser asked him about my relationship with him, and about how he tried to get to me at the reaping after they called my name. "Sage has always been my best friend," I heard him say. "I would do anything to save her, I trust her more than anything, and I just hope that I won't be the one that has to kill her in the arena." This got many sympathetic sighs from the people in the audience, but it didn't really have an impact on anyone but me. _He has my back!_ I thought. _He's gonna be here for me. I trust him._

**A/N: The end for this chapter! So here's a little challenge for you people, see if you can guess by my little attempts at foreshadowing, what's going to happen at the end of this story. PM me (not review about the ending.) what you think, and whoever's closest gets a shout out next chapter, or gets to name one of the Characters. Good luck! **

**Review!**

_**-Awesomegirl13 **_


End file.
